User blog:Wildoneshelper/Wild Ones Wiki in 2011
Wild Ones Wiki in 2011 is one of our happiest and also the saddest year ever. Remember in winter of 2011 that we still have User:WildWarren and User:Funkey100 alive and online? Yes! This makes us a very safe place to edit. I'm just only a beginner at that time. We still have our dearest rollback User:Virus Dragon here to patrol the site. In the spring of 2011, everything went quiet. User:Aznjohn15 came and helped us to tidy up the wiki. One of my memorable moment is when he and I are arguing about the page Gas Gun and finally we compromised. Then, we contributed the wiki very much. In about the middle of the spring of 2011, 4 users came to this wiki to contribute as well. We have User:Holacomostai at first and then 3 users came to here in the same time, which is User:Phobos525, User:Hairulamirin and User:WildBrick142. They three worked together on fixing many pages and we all appreciated. Of course, don't miss our workers too. User:Imba Gonggong Hans Solicito, User:Sonserf369, User:LaserGhost and User:Jarkkoaj. Our saddest month should say the summer of 2011, which vandalism spread through the whole wiki which made devastating damage to the wiki and it was our saddest time of the year. User:Jan Carlo Velasco147583, User:Reallyannoyingorange, User:Nightmarehamster, User:Wildonesdestroyer, Lollolman's family, multiple IP vandal and much more. However, we have more people coming to fight the vandalism. User:Junkmaniac and User:WildOnes Lover. Remember we took how many days to fight our first vandalism? 3 days! And remember we all swore to the first vandal? Remember we were abducting him? And how I helped User:WildWarren? I still remember that time where everything went chaos and driving you crazy at that time and we all feel very frustrated once there was vandalism. Well, after the first vandalism, we fought vandalism every day and always pleaded User:WildWarren for blocking the vandal and more. Till the IP vandal, our wiki has been more smooth than the first vandalism. The IP vandal is one of our difficulty and our wiki once again backed to the first vandalism status. We still don't give up and we tried to persuade User:WildWarren to semi-block all the pages. Remember that I tried to mystify a vandal? Really! It helped a little bit. We also have heroes which are blocked. Our user that will be upgraded to Bureaucrat - User:WildBrick142 and User:Holacomostai helped us and were blocked on abusing multiple accounts. We'd experienced the sternest summer on clearing up the vandalism. Vandalism had cooled down and was active again in September by three vandals but then it cooled again. Our four users sent a request for the wiki adoption and two of us succeeded. The project proposed by User:Wildoneshelper was finally accomplished and the wiki experienced a large revolution on its templates and tools and also the main page. The main page turned to be the format of most Facebook pages and so do our wiki's. Once User:WildBrick142 was upgraded to be the administrator, we had a big change on badges too. We changed the picture of the Contents page badges. Oh! I forgot to tell that in mid-September, our favicon has changed. Once everything had changed, visitors came and about thousands of visitors visited our wiki every day! That was an amazing result! We also congratulated the following users for coming to our wiki in autumn and winter: User:Mega-nuke, User:Lee.faraway and User:AshTon Ilić. Since now, many user left and we were so sad about it. We tried to get them back but still can't succeed. Here is our prizes from User:Wildoneshelper Best Administrator award: User:WildWarren Best Editor award: User:WildBrick142 Best proofreading award: User:Junkmaniac Best anti-vandalism award: User:AshTon Ilić Most creative award: User:WildOnes Lover Most improved award: User:JCRVHELPER Category:Blog posts